


Nomadic aeronautics

by Prawnperson



Series: Submarine series [13]
Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: No Dialogue, This one’s sort of like a overview, basically Wheeler’s cooler than every other survivor, ds hamlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Wheeler’s presence is like a slap to the face to the other survivors.





	Nomadic aeronautics

Maybelle Dorothea Wheeler is always gone as quickly as she entered, like a flash of light on a dark night, and her absence leaves the camp rattled.

On the night that they found her, after the ball, she had been badly injured. Nothing that a few honey poultices and some healing salve couldn’t fix, but hurt none the less. They had all helped her back to base, and given her food and medicine whilst she told them of her exciting and daring journey to their quarter of the constant, even though none of them are sure how she came from somewhere different when they’ve painstakingly mapped out every part of the island, above ground and subterranean. 

Apparently, she came from a place where pigs wore clothes, and walked around, and spoke in standard English. A place with shops and streetlights, like some freakish version of the real world. Wilson has almost broken down into tears whenever she told of other survivors. Wilba, Wormwood, and Wagstaff, the latter of which made both Winona and WX-78 shudder with a half erased memory, washed out to scrubby images by the florid postern.

She had told them all of some great adventures up and down the coasts of the world before she arrived to this twisted version of it, speaking confidently about islands of spice, white surf and purple mountains- and God, the amount of information Webber managed to wring from that woman was phenomenal, all so his ideas could be utilised later on when he and Wendy played together. 

It was only one morning barely a week later whenever they had found that Wheeler was absent from the camp, leaving nothing but a messy bedroll and colourful stories, much to the joy of WX-78. She stole attention. 

She has been, for the past few weeks, dashing in and out of the camp. Sometimes to get food, other times to pilfer supplies with the promise of reimbursement, but always providing them with at least a scrap of research as to how she intends to summon the other survivors to her aid. The first time she dashed through the gates unannounced, Wigfrid mistook her for some unknown creature and almost drove a battle spear through her chest.

She is trying to craft things, apparently, even though none of the others have found where she could possibly be based up. Things like a sprinkler, and a new hot air balloon, and something she never really explained called the telipad. 

Despite her nomadic behaviour, and her flitting visits to the camp that seldom lasted longer than a day, the survivors were all certain of one thing.

They had not heard the last of Maybelle Dorothea Wheeler.

**Author's Note:**

> We’ll get back to our usually scheduled submarine after this one, but I wanted to explain how Wheeler got here, what she’s doing, and that the others may be along soon...


End file.
